C'est la merde !
by ViperaEvanesca
Summary: Qu'arriverai-t-il si vous faisiez un saut dans le passé ? Apparaître soudainement devant l'école Poudlard, avec toutes les clefs de l'histoire entre vos mains ? OS Attention ! Langage grossier utilisé dans cet OS !


_**C'est la merde !**_

Bordel j'ai mal partout ! Je ne vois plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux plus bouger !

 _Pas de panique Sarah, tu dois faire un cauchemar et tu vas te réveiller d'une minute à l'autre._

 _Voilà c'est ça, je dois être entre le rêve et la réalité, là où tout est plus intense. Quand je me réveillerai, je n'aurai plus mal, et je verrai le soleil filtrer à travers les volets. Je serai au chaud dans mon lit._

 _Aller réveille-toi !_

 _Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?!_

 _Arrête de penser et concentre-toi ! Les cinq sens c'est ça ! Je dois me canaliser là-dessus pour prendre pleinement conscience de mon corps et me réveiller._

 _Le goût : Une légère saveur métallique. Celle que l'on a quand on fait un effort intense. Le goût du sang..._

 _La vue : Ouais bah là c'est le néant, je ne vois que dalle et ça m'oppresse !_

 _Le toucher : Merde c'est quoi cette sensation ? Visiblement je ne suis plus sur mon matelas. Je sens quelque chose de doux sous ma main droite. Si seulement j'arrivais à la bouger, je pourrais réussir à définir ce que c'est. La douleur dans ma jambe provient sûrement de cet angle bizarre qu'elle forme avec le reste de mon corps. Je ne me suis quand même pas pété la guibolle ? Mes cheveux tournoient autour de mon visage, le vent ? Attends je suis dehors ?! C'est de l'herbe que je touche ? Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Ouvre les yeux Sarah, aller..._

 _L'odorat : Assurément c'est bien l'odeur de l'herbe que je sens. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je ne me souviens de rien._

 _L'ouïe : C'était quoi ce bruit ? Ok mon palpitant va sortir de ma poitrine. Des pas qui se rapprochent... Le son que produit les vêtements quand on marche. Une respiration lente et paisible tandis que la mienne s'accélère. Je distingue une seule personne, peut-être qu'elle ne me verra pas. Je suis certaine que quelque chose s'est passé. Cette douleur, cette immobilité et cette sensation ne peuvent être le fruit de mon imagination._

Soudain j'entends les pas s'arrêter à ma hauteur. C'est bon, je suis grillée...

Je sens des doigts se poser sur ma carotide, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir bouger, ou simplement ouvrir les yeux !

-Miss can you hear me ?

 _Génial, mon sauveur est un buveur de thé. Oui mec je t'entends mais je ne peux pas te répondre._

Voilà qu'il me baragouine autre chose, mais j'ai toujours été une bille en Anglais et je ne comprends pas un broc de ce qu'il me raconte.

Je distingue un éclair de lumière vive derrière mes paupières toujours immobiles.

Puis les minutes passent tandis que je boue de l'intérieur.

J'ai mal, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur mon stupide corps. Je suis totalement en position de faiblesse, et je me déteste pour ça.

A présent j'entends une deuxième personne s'approcher. Ils parlent dans leur langue. J'en sais assez pour comprendre que je suis leur sujet de conversation.

 _Hé les mecs vous allez me laisser là encore longtemps ou vous compter m'aider un jour ?_

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit soudain et ma main tressaute.

Je pousse un grognement de douleur et empoigne l'herbe de toutes mes forces, comme si le simple fait de lâcher prise me conduira dans l'inconscient.

Les battements de mon cœur se calment enfin et peu à peu je retrouve l'usage de presque tous mes membres.

A nouveau les deux hommes discutent entre eux. Au son proche de leurs voix, j'en déduis qu'ils sont à genoux de chaque côté de mon corps.

L'homme au timbre le plus bas prononce un seul et unique mot quim'échappe totalement :

 _-_ Muggle.

 _Hé meugueule toi-même !_

Je n'ai pas apprécié le ton sur lequel il a dit ce mot. Cela ne fait que raviver ma colère et cette fois-ci, mon corps subit un violent spasme.

Derechef la sensation du sol sur mon dos disparaît et je me sens m'enfoncer dans une sorte de tissu. Un brancard ?

Ça y est je suis en mouvement. Mon corps est trimbalé dans tous les sens. Ça suffit maintenant ! Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe !

Ouvre les yeux, aller OUVRE !

Lentement je sens mes paupières s'ouvrirent, je fais un dernier effort colossal...

 _Bordel vous allez vous ouvrir maintenant ?_

Et enfin la délivrance tant attendue. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme sombre et gigantesque au loin, puis au moment où nous franchissons des grilles surmontées de sanglier ailés, une bourrasque s'abat sur moi et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

 _Ces grilles me rappellent quelque chose... Je suis certaine de ne les avoir jamais vues, mais pourtant elles me paraissent familières..._

 _Poudlard ?_

 _Non c'est impossible, ce lieu n'existe pas._

 _Hé mais... Je pense là ? Donc je ne suis plus inconsciente !_

Par réflexe j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière me les fait plisser mais au bout de quelques secondes j'arrive enfin à visualiser les visages des deux silhouettes qui m'observent.

C'est alors que je les reconnais et je pousse le hurlement le plus strident de ma vie.

Je crie à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.

La terreur me submerge, mon cœur s'affole. Je tente de me lever pour fuir ce cauchemar, mais ma jambe blessée cède sous mon poids et je m'étale de tout mon gras sur le sol.

Alors le vieil homme s'approche de moi et me tend sa main.

Je l'observe un court instant avant de beugler à nouveau comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je tente de ramper vers la porte mais c'est alors que le second homme tout de noir vêtu, me soulève par les épaules et m'allonge sans ménagement sur un grand bureau.

Il fouille dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et en sort un morceau de bois. Une baguette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille...

Sans me demander mon avis, ni sans un mot il commence à la passer sur ma jambe cassée. Je tente de rester tranquille, il ne me veut pas de mal.

Je suis complètement paniquée et le vieil homme l'a remarqué.

 _Sans blague ? Après avoir braillé comme une chèvre tu m'étonnes qu'il l'ai remarqué..._

Aussi, il s'approche de moi et à nouveau me pond une phrase en Anglais que j'interprète comme : Tout ira bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois ma jambe réparée, l'homme en noir me colle sa baguette à quelques millimètres entre les deux yeux.

 _-_ You will remember nothing.

 _Quoi ? Non non je veux me souvenir !_

Alors dans une tentative désespérée et avant de perdre tous mes souvenirs liés à cette étrange histoire, je croise le regard du vieil homme et arrive à articuler :

-Please Dumbledore, no !

Les yeux du Directeur s'agrandirent sous le choc, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je connaisse son nom. Également surpris, Rogue abaisse très légèrement son arme et je mets à profit ce court instant d'hésitation pour ne plus me retrouver dans sa ligne de mire. Mais quand ma main saisit l'extrémité de la baguette du Maître des Potions dans l'intention de la détourner de ma tête, une nouvelle bourrasque s'abat sur moi comme à l'entrée du château. Cette fois-ci je ne perds pas connaissance mais mon corps semble se dédoubler. Je suis au centre de la pièce, que je reconnais maintenant comme étant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Face à moi Rogue me tourne le dos, pourtant à l'autre bout de sa baguette je me vois encore la tenir...

Je comprends rapidement que je suis une sorte d'esprit conscient.

 _Merde je suis morte ?!_

-Hé qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je.

Mais personne ne me répond, Dumbledore et Rogue ne m'entendent pas, pire ils ne peuvent me voir.

En revanche une mélodie douce commence à s'élever et me réchauffe le cœur. En tournant la tête je vois Fumseck sur son perchoir. Les yeux braqués sur moi, le phénix chante pour me rassurer.

Dumbledore suit le regard de l'oiseau toujours concentré sur mon âme, et une lueur de compréhension semble traverser ses yeux bleus perçants. Il se munit de sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ait pu lancer le moindre sort, mon corps, mon corps physique toujours allongé sur le bureau se met en mouvement.

Ce que je vois me glace les veines...

Il s'élève dans les airs façon Katie Bell et une vive lumière jaunâtre jaillit par mes yeux et ma bouche. Cela me semble durer une éternité. Enfin ma tête bascule en arrière et mes bras s'écartent. A présent, un halo m'entoure. Ma peau devient incandescente et des flammes prennent naissance au niveau de mes pieds.

Rogue et Dumbledore qui s'étaient reculés, s'aboient mutuellement des ordres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait visiblement ce qu'il se passe. Toute tentative pour m'approcher s'avère être un échec, car le feu me consumant se met en mouvement tel un lasso quand ils s'avancent. Les sorts rebondissent sur moi grâce à mon halo protecteur.

Mon corps astral s'embrase à son tour. Un cri d'extrême souffrance retentit de mes deux bouches.

Quoi que je fusse à ce moment-là, c'était certain j'allais mourir pour de bon et rien ne pourrait me sauver...

C'est alors que Fumseck prend son envol, et fonce d'un coup d'aile sur mon corps physique. A nouveau le lasso de feu fait irruption, mais l'oiseau ouvre grand son bec et l'avale d'une traite. Le phénix se consume et retombe sur le sol dans un tas de cendre.

Je cesse immédiatement de crier, et suis happée au niveau du nombril pour réintégrer mon corps qui s'écroule mollement sur la pierre.

Un brouhaha impressionnant retentit à mes oreilles, tous les tableaux parlent en même temps. Couchée sur le ventre, je relève la tête et aperçois les deux professeurs également au sol pour se protéger des flammes.

Nous nous relevons en même temps. Les deux hommes me dévisagent comme si j'étais le Diable.

 _Après ce qu'il s'est passé t'étonnes pas s'ils se méfient de toi._

-Bon sang que s'est-il passé ? S'insurgea Rogue.

Une poussée d'adrénaline s'insinue en moi.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dis-je, mais maintenant je vous comprends parfaitement...

Dumbledore reprend ses esprits le premier. Il juge sûrement que je suis inoffensive puisqu'il s'approche de moi.

-Vous vous sentez bien ?

Je prends quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre :

-Je crois oui.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-C'est compliqué...

La réponse ne parût pas le satisfaire.

Rogue s'approche à son tour et saisit violemment le col de mon pull.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Exigea-t-il de savoir.

 _Hé il est malade ce type ! Lâche moi crétin !_

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, Rogue défait son emprise malgré lui. Il se masse le poignet là où une cloque rougeâtre vient de faire son apparition.

Dumbledore s'approche de lui et détaille la brûlure avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Questionna-t-il sur un ton poli.

-Fais quoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Vous venez de lancer un maléfice cuisant sans baguette.

Passablement sur le cul je ne réponds rien et me contente de m'approcher à mon tour. Rogue fait un pas en arrière par réflexe.

 _C'est bon je suis pas dangereuse faut arrêter la parano cinq minutes._

-C'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça ? Questionnais-je dubitative.

Leur silence me fait office de réponse.

-Je suis désolée Professeur Rogue, m'excusais-je.

Il arque un sourcil et Dumbledore me fixe à nouveau. Pour la première fois je peux comprendre cette sensation d'être passée au rayon X.

 _Roooh la boulette, et merde !_

-Au risque de me répéter, j'aimerais savoir Mademoiselle comment vous connaissez nos noms. Intima Dumbledore.

-Je les ai lus quelque part. Dis-je en toute honnêteté.

-J'aurais pourtant parié que vous étiez une Moldue. Cracha Rogue.

Je ne réponds rien, mais le Directeur semble comprendre plus vite que son confrère.

-Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais d'après votre accent de tout à l'heure, vous êtes Française n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Avez-vous fait vos études à Beauxbâtons ?

 _Pas vraiment non, j'étais dans un lycée professionnel..._

Je réponds par la négative d'un signe de tête.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Sarah.

 _Au moins je peux répondre à ça, comment expliquer que je viens d'une réalité alternative sans qu'ils me prennent pour une folle ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça existe dans leur univers. Non clairement il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire avant d'éveiller les soupçons. Une semi-vérité ?_

-Je suis bien une Moldue, mais j'ai connaissance de votre monde par le biais de mon frère qui est sorcier tout comme vous.

 _C'est un bon début et ça reste plausible._

-Mensonge ! Vocifère Rogue en montrant son poignet, il y a de la Magie en vous !

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il pointe sa baguette d'un geste vif sur moi.

-Legilimens !

 _Tout mais pas ça ! Ça va être la merde s'il découvre la vérité !_

-Severus ! Tonne Dumbledore.

Effrayée, je fixe Rogue d'un regard plein d'effroi.

-Severus je n'aime pas vos méthodes, avoue calmement le Directeur. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Sarah, puis-je vous poser quelques questions afin d'éclaircir la situation ?

Je hoche la tête.

-C'est peine perdue Monsieur le Directeur, elle ne sera pas coopérative. Son esprit est bloqué, elle ne nous dira rien. Grogne Rogue.

-Comment ça bloqué ? Demandais-je abruptement en me tournant vers lui.

-Ne jouez pas à la plus fine avec moi, vous avez fermé votre esprit ce qui l'a rendu impénétrable.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Me défendis-je.

-Un problème à la fois s'il vous plaît, demande Dumbledore, très bien asseyez-vous tous les deux.

Alors que je lance un regard noir à Rogue, j'entends un petit piaillement. En baissant les yeux je découvre Fumseck resté sur le sol dans son tas de cendre. Je me baisse et saisit délicatement l'oiseau entre mes mains.

-Merci, lui dis-je, avant de le reposer dans le niveau inférieur de son perchoir.

La scène n'échappe pas à Dumbledore qui reprend une fois tous trois assis :

-Donc Sarah comme vous l'avez mentionné, vous venez de France, et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée seule, blessée devant les grilles de Poudlard ?

 _T'avais pas plus facile comme question ?_

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avouais-je, je suis partie me coucher et je me suis réveillée ici. J'aimerais comprendre tout autant que vous.

-On tourne en rond ! S'exclame Rogue. Votre histoire ne tient pas debout. Vous êtes plus qu'une simple Moldue, il y a assurément de la Magie en vous sinon vous ne pourriez pas être physiquement dans ce bureau !

 _Mais quel homme colérique celui-là. Il commence à me taper sur le système à me parler comme à un chien !_

 _-_ Puisque je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! M'emportais-je. Je dormais et la seconde d'après j'étais inerte sur le sol à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi ! Sans pouvoir bouger et une jambe cassée, quand j'ai enfin pu ouvrir les yeux j'ai vu le portail de l'école avant qu'une bourrasque me fasse m'évanouir. Ensuite j'ai vécu l'expérience astrale la plus traumatisante de ma vie, et si ce phénix - Je désigne Fumseck du doigt - n'était pas intervenu je serais sûrement déjà morte ! Alors arrêtez de me houspiller !

Tandis que nous nous défions du regard Rogue et moi, Dumbledore se lève et se dirige auprès de son oiseau qu'il caresse de son pouce.

-Je pense avoir un début d'explication, Sarah voudriez-vous bien vous soumettre à un petit test sans douleur afin de confirmer ma théorie ?

 _Je pense que je ne risque rien, et si cela me permet d'avoir un début d'éclaircissement pourquoi pas._

J'opine.

-Levez-vous je vous prie.

Je m'exécute et le Directeur vient se placer face à moi baguette en joug. Rogue tire également la sienne et prend place à ses côtés.

-Ce ne sera pas long, me rassure le vieil homme.

Sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, je ressens une pression sur ma boîte crânienne. La pièce tourne et j'ai la sensation de m'être prise une grosse cuite.

 _J'ai horreur de cet effet, Dumby qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça !_

D'un même mouvement de baguette les deux professeurs font apparaître un bouclier qui se déploie entre eux et moi. Le Directeur paraît essoufflé et Rogue me dévisage, incrédule.

-Ma théorie est confirmée, il y a bien de la magie en vous. Annonce Dumbledore l'air soudain à bout de force.

-Vous allez bien ? M'inquiétais-je en m'avançant.

Rogue m'arrête d'un signe de main.

 _Quel gland ce type._

-Ça va je ne vais pas le tuer, détendez-vous !

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre car Dumbledore reprend la parole :

-Je vais bien ne vous en faites aucunement pour moi, ce sortilège m'a coûté un peu d'énergie mais cela passera dans quelques instants. Dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Son changement de ton m'indique qu'il n'est plus sur la défensive vis à vis de moi, alors je tente d'en savoir plus :

-Vous avez essayé de pénétrer mon esprit n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, répond-il étonné tout en nous invitant à nous rasseoir, mais comme l'a dit Severus précédemment votre esprit est hermétique à toutes formes d'intrusions. Vous ne le fermez pas consciemment, il est je pense ainsi depuis que vous avez passé les portes de l'école.

-Donc vous ne pouvez ni entendre ce que je pense ni voir mes souvenirs si je comprends bien ?

-C'est parfaitement résumé, vous avez développé un mécanisme de défense. Tout individu qui tente de s'en approcher se verra repoussé comme en témoigne le poignet de mon collègue.

-Et c'est définitif ?

-Je pense que oui.

 _Waouh ! Je suis une sorte de Bella Swan en fait ! Bon c'est plutôt rassurant de savoir que ces deux-là ne peuvent pas me sonder vu le bordel que c'est dans ma tête..._

-Mais ça n'explique pas comment je suis arrivée ici, repris-je, ni que ça prouve que j'ai de la magie en moi, sans vouloir vous contrarier.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bureau témoigne que la Magie qui réside entre ces murs s'est en quelque sorte insinuée en vous. Annonce Dumbledore. Et c'est pour cela que vous pouvez à présent comprendre ce que je dis et me répondre dans un Anglais impeccable. Il y a un moyen très simple de le vérifier si vous le souhaitez. Puis-je vous faire confiance Sarah ?

-Heu...

Il retourne sa baguette et me tend la garde.

 _Attends, il est sérieux la ?_

Apparemment Rogue pense la même chose que moi.

-Prenez-la et faites un mouvement du poignet.

Alors que je tends la main pour me saisir du bâton de bois, je stoppe mon geste à mi-parcours.

-Non je ne peux pas, désolée.

Dumbledore paraît surpris.

-Vous ne risquez rien.

 _Je le sais, c'est juste que je ne veux pas toucher la baguette de Sureau !_

-Navrée, je refuse. Pas avec votre baguette.

-Sarah soyez sans crainte, insiste-t-il.

-Pas avec _cette_ baguette.

Son regard s'assombrit et sans me quitter des yeux il ordonne d'un ton froid à Rogue :

-Severus, prêtez-lui la vôtre.

Le maître des potions voulu répliquer.

-Immédiatement Professeur Rogue, exige le Directeur.

A contre cœur Rogue me tend sa baguette. D'un mouvement vif avant que je ne la saisisse, Dumbledore se lève et pointe la sienne sur ma poitrine.

-Allez-y. Me somme-t-il.

 _J'aurai dû fermer ma gueule, maintenant il a compris que je suis au courant pour la baguette de Sureau._

Sans m'offusquer du geste de Dumbledore qui me tient toujours en joug en signe de défense, je m'empare du morceau de bois.

Ne voulant pas casser les babioles du Directeur, je vise la fenêtre. Me sentant parfaitement ridicule avec cette brindille en main, je sens le regard oppressant des deux hommes posé sur moi.

 _Autant en finir rapidement._

Sans grande conviction je fais un geste sec du poignet.

BOUM !

La fenêtre vient de sortir de ses gonds tandis que je me lève à mon tour en fourrant la baguette de Rogue dans les mains de son propriétaire.

-Je suis désolée ! Dis-je mortifiée.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre en contemplant les débris de verres brisés.

-Waouh c'est moi qui ai fait ça avec un simple morceau de bois ?

 _J'ai réellement des pouvoirs ? J'y crois pas c'est trop beau pour être vrai !_

-Je pense qu'il est grand temps de nous dire la vérité Sarah, à l'évidence vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de malveillant mais il est indéniable que vous cachez quelque chose et que vous en savez beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait. Affirme Dumbledore.

Je ne réponds pas. Faut-il que je dise la vérité ? Me croiraient-ils ?

-Ça suffit ! Cette femme nous fait perdre notre temps ! Je vais chercher du Veritaserum.

 _Sombre connard... Pas étonnant que tous les élèves le détestaient avec un tempérament pareil._

Mon cœur rate un battement qui m'arrache une grimace.

 _Détestaient et non détestent..._

Je suis prise d'un vertige et me penche par la fenêtre pour regarder le parc. J'aperçois l'aube qui se lève au loin, mais malgré la pénombre je distingue quand même que quelque chose cloche dans le paysage : L'absence de neige.

Une main me tire en arrière et je me débats pour faire lâcher prise à Rogue qui m'agrippe pour la seconde fois.

 _Je ne vais pas me laisser faire mon grand !_

D'une rotation j'échappe à sa poigne et le fait reculer en frappant de toutes mes forces mains ouvertes sur sa poitrine. Puis je me redresse et m'adresse à lui comme si de rien n'était :

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Samedi matin, me répond-il en se massant la poitrine.

 _Ça ne m'éclaire absolument pas._

Je me retourne vers Dumbledore en quête d'une réponse plus détaillée.

-Nous sommes le vingt-neuf septembre, je présume que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette date ?

 _Merci Dumby je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton esprit de déduction._

 _-_ Pas vraiment non, j'étais en janvier avant de vous rencontrer.

-Donc huit mois se sont écoulés durant lesquels vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Vous avez fait un bon dans le futur sans aucune séquelle ? Tente de comprendre Rogue.

-Ou plutôt dans le passé, n'est-ce pas Sarah ? Interroge Dumbledore.

Je lui fais signe de la tête.

-Je viens de 2018. En quelle année êtes-vous ?

-1990.

-Alors vous m'avez trouvée hier, vendredi 28 septembre 1990, c'est bien cela ?

Dumbledore paraît déconcerté.

-En effet, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq en revenant des Trois Balais je vous ai trouvé inanimée devant les grilles du château. Résume-t-il.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler et mes jambes se transforment en coton. Je m'assoie un instant pour retrouver mes esprits.

-Sarah ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiète le Directeur.

Alors, contre toute attente, j'éclate d'un rire hystérique devant son air anxieux.

-Non ça ne va pas du tout Monsieur. Dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-Cette date à une quelconque importance pour vous. Affirme Rogue.

Retrouvant soudain mon sérieux je me lève et les regarde tour à tour.

-Vous m'avez trouvée le jour et à l'heure exacte de ma venue au monde...

Ma phrase a l'effet d'une bombe et un silence pesant s'installe.

-Une Moldue qui apparaît dans notre monde au moment de sa naissance, et qui développe en quelques minutes des pouvoirs. Je n'y crois pas un instant !

-Calmez-vous Severus, demande paisiblement Dumbledore.

-Sarah je vous crois, mais cela étant dit j'aimerais vivement comprendre la raison de votre présence et de votre soudaine habilité à maîtriser la Magie.

-J'aimerais le découvrir aussi, avouais-je.

-La magie s'est propagée en elle quand elle a touché ma baguette, se souvient Rogue.

-Cela aurait dû vous tuer, affirme Dumbledore, vous avez parlé d'expérience astrale précédemment, que s'est-il passé quand vous avez quitté votre corps ?

Je fais un effort mental pour réunir mes souvenirs quelque peu confus et lui détaille mon expérience.

-Puis je présume que Fumseck a senti ma frayeur et il s'est mis à chanter.

-Fumseck ? Vous connaissez le nom de mon oiseau ?

 _Sarah, fais attention à ce que tu dis bordel !_

-Il me regardait, éludais-je.

-Il vous voyait sous votre forme astrale ? Interroge Rogue.

-Les phénix renaissent de leurs cendres non ? Je pense que revivre éternellement leurs octroie une sorte de passe-droit pour l'au-delà et qu'il est normal pour lui de m'avoir vue. En déduis-je.

Dumbledore croise ses mains sous son menton et me fixe intensément.

-Vous avez vu juste Sarah. J'émets la théorie que les bourrasques que vous avez ressenties ne sont pas naturelles. En pénétrant à l'intérieur de Poudlard qui est délimité par les grilles du château, vous avez préparé inconsciemment votre corps. L'élément déclencheur a été votre contact avec la baguette de Severus, qui est l'objet le plus chargé en Magie que possède un Sorcier. Aussi j'ai confiance en Fumseck et s'il vous a apporté son aide c'est qu'il a décelé en vous une certaine importance. Laquelle je l'ignore, mais c'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir, êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Je le suis.

 _Pas besoin de le découvrir, je pense savoir pourquoi je suis ici et à cette époque en particulier. Et si j'étais là pour changer l'histoire ? Revenir à cette date précise, naître une deuxième fois mais dans le monde des Sorciers avec la capacité d'user de la Magie avant que tout ne s'écroule ?_

-Il est temps que je vous dise la vérité. Je vais vous demander une pleine et entière ouverture d'esprit. J'ai connaissance de tous les éléments qui vont se produire d'ici l'année prochaine. Ne m'interrompez pas et comprenez bien que je ne pourrais pas tout vous dévoiler pour des questions d'éthique.

-Nous vous écoutons Sarah, déclare Dumbledore suspendu à mes lèvres.

-Très bien. Comme vous le savez Harry Potter fera sa rentrée à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ce garçon a à voir dans votre histoire ? Crache Rogue en s'emportant une énième fois.

-Tout mon cher Rogue, Harry Potter à absolument tout à voir dans mon histoire...

 _Aller c'est parti ! Bordel dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? Il est clair que je ne pourrai pas donner TOUS les détails. Et si mon intervention faisait plus de mal que de bien en révélant des éléments de leur futur ? Je dois réfléchir aux éléments que je peux transmettre sans en dire trop. Après cela est ce que je pourrai rentrer chez moi, où vais-je être coincée jusqu'à ma mort dans cette époque. Autrement dit : C'EST LA MERDE !_


End file.
